The Rear Lounge
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan and Ste meet for the first time. Another pointless AU. A one shot. Brendan POV.


**The rear lounge :)**

It had been one of those days; trouble was days like today were beginning to happen on a regular basis. I was running that club single handily and it hadn't been easy lately, especially with everything that had happened in recent months. I had to escape, get away from it all; I needed to feel free from daily routines and people who wanted something from me. I got in my car with no clue as to where I was headed, if I'm honest I didn't really care where, I just needed to be far away from the village and everyone in it. That would at least be a start. I'm driving fast, probably too fast. I roll down my window and feel a cool breeze on my face, it feels good, it makes me want to close my eyes but I know I can't. I end up driving through town; I can hear laughter, shouting, women screaming, people enjoying themselves and letting their hair down. I wonder why I can't be more like that; I wonder why I have to be so serious all the time. Maybe it was time to change, time to let go.

I park the car and walk through the noisy street, the strong smell of cigarettes is over whelming. I look for something, a bar, a pickup, or maybe both if I'm lucky…which I am ninety nine per cent of the time. I can see a group of young girls ahead and the nearer I get the younger they look. They are drunk, loud and most definitely on the pull. The sight of them makes me cringe; I imagine what it would be like to have a daughter act this way, they can't be any older than fifteen. As I walk past one of them shouts out to me, but I just keep walking and ignore it, I can't get involved in any of that. My mouth is dry so I decide that the next bar or club I come across, I will go in and have a few beers or whisky's, or maybe even both. The name of my destination made me laugh to myself _"The Rear Lounge"_ what kind of name was that hey? Still it had made me laugh and I can't remember the last time I smiled let alone laughed, so I passed the bouncers, paid my fee and stepped inside.

The minute I walked in, I could see what type of club it was. It was a strip club and more importantly it was gay strip club. My eyes widen as I took in the surroundings, lots of gorgeous men with their clothes off, I couldn't deny the twitch in my trousers. This wasn't really my thing, although most people knew I liked men, I still felt uncomfortable sometimes, but no one knew me here, I could be anyone. I headed over to the bar and as I did I could feel the eyes of many on me. Desperate men with their tongues hanging out did absolutely nothing for me, I responded better to a challenge. I ordered a beer, ignoring the chat up lines from the rather obvious queer next to me and found an empty table near the stage where the male strippers, teased and tempted their audience. I thought it was just women who went mad for this kind of thing but men are just the same. In fact men are worse. It takes a lot of guts to get up there and swing yourself about, fucking hell I couldn't do it.

After a few more drinks which were kindly served to me by a hunk of a man wearing nothing but a bright red thong, I had started to relax and I even began to enjoy myself. The strippers got close to their adoring fans and the fans kept chucking them money and putting it down the front of their underwear….which again was mainly thongs. Still for a moment I nearly forget I was Brendan Brady, brother, dad, club owner, friend and foe. Then when I saw him I did forget. I forgot everything….fuck I even nearly forgot how to breathe. I could hear the familiar song in the background Britney Spears _"I'm a_ _slave for you"_. It was familiar because Chez had her album, and this track was one of her favourites. He danced on to the stage carrying a whip and handcuffs. He was wearing a collar and lead round his neck and a black thong. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, the other men loved him and I could see why. His slim, tanned but perfectly toned body was beginning to make my mouth water. He was flexible too; he could move and bend his body in ways that I didn't even think was possible.

His hair was short but longer on top, funky and like a dirty blonde in colour. His eyes were blue…but not just blue, they were the bluest I had ever seen. Looking at him made me feel giddy; chills ran up and down my spine. Seeing him entice others and dance for their money was his job, but I didn't like it. I leant forward in my chair, watching this handsome young man, hoping that he'll look my way and feel something for me. I was willing him to find my eyes and I'm certain other people could hear my heart pound when he finally did. It was like our eyes had locked together, neither of us able to break the stare that was now beginning to seem obvious to not just us. He was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life and I wanted him with every part of my being. After a few moans from the audience he broke our stare and returned to sexily dancing around, he bared himself completely, bringing us all to our knees. He made some money tonight.

After his act, his dance whatever you want to call it, he looked back at me before walking off the stage. Can you know your made for someone after one look? I felt desolate the minute he was out of sight, fucking hell, what was happening to me? Maybe I'd had too much to drink; maybe I should just get out of here now before I became even more intrigued by this boy. No, I couldn't leave, I wanted to see him. I had met my challenge. So I waited in that chair and watched until my eyes found him again, at the bar. This time he was fully clothed, smart, trousers and a shirt, he looked good enough to eat, he looked amazing. I looked on as he talked and laughed with friends, fans, I don't know who they were, but I did know I had to meet him. I slowly approached him, ignoring the other people he was with, pushing past them all. He saw me coming, I know he did. I stood close to him, close enough to know that I made him feel something; his eyes told me everything that I needed to know.

"Hi I'm Brendan, can I buy ye a drink?"

**Please review :) xxxx**


End file.
